


Mesmer Stare

by felineranger



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M, Mild non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-24
Updated: 2008-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineranger/pseuds/felineranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lister agrees to let Rimmer hypnotise him, things don't go quite to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mesmer Stare

Lister folded his arms and stared up at Rimmer defiantly, "This is never going to work."  
"Of course it will work. I've done it plenty of times before. Just trust me," Rimmer chirped in his most ingratiating voice. Lister knew from experience not to trust that voice. Whenever Rimmer was being inordinately upbeat it usually spelt trouble. "Now just relax," Rimmer continued, "And breathe normally." He sat down in the chair opposite Lister and stared at him. After a few seconds of silence, Lister shook himself, "Urgh! You're freaking me out!"  
"What did you have to go and do that for? We were doing well!"  
"Look, man, I am just not comfortable with this, okay!" Lister squirmed in his chair. Rimmer fixed him with a stern look, "Do you want to stop smoking or not?"  
"No, I don't!"  
"Let me put it to you another way. Do you want to go mad with nicotine craving once that packet you have stashed in your drawer runs out? The very last packet that we have on board, I remind you. Is that what you want?"  
"No..." Lister said weakly, cradling his head in his hands.  
"Then kindly focus, miladdo, and let me hypnotise you. Now let's try again, shall we?"

Forty-five minutes later Rimmer found his crew-mate hiding in Starbug's engine room, a cigarette held guiltily between his lips. "Lister!" His voice rang with outrage and disapproval. "I told you it wasn't going to work," Lister muttered.  
"You said it had worked! You told me you didn't feel like having a cigarette at all!"  
"I didn't, but that was nearly an hour ago!"  
"Put that out right now!" Lister dropped the offending article and ground it out with his boot; then looked at it in surprise as if he wasn't sure what he'd just done. Rimmer too was a little surprised; he'd expected a least a token grumble of protest. "Obviously we need to do some more work," he said primly, "Back to my sleeping quarters, Listy, and let's have another go. I expect you to _concentrate_ this time!" Lister slunk past with his head down and Rimmer followed him out. At least Lister seemed to be taking this seriously, he mused.

Inside Rimmer's quarters, Lister looked around himself with confusion, as if he'd forgotten why he'd come in. "Sit down," Rimmer ordered, pointing to the chair and Lister dropped into it without a word. "Right, let's try this again. Now take a deep breath and try to relax." Rimmer leaned forward and fixed him with a mesmer stare. He was a little disconcerted when Lister's face went pink and he collapsed out of the chair a few minutes later. "Lister! What is the matter with you?" Lister looked up at him woozily, "You said take a deep breath," he said weakly.  
"You moron! You were supposed to let it out again!"  
"Was I?" Lister sounded confused, "You didn't say that!" _Give me strength_, Rimmer thought. "You _need_ me to remind you to breathe now, Lister? It is rather a necessity, you know. For some people, at least," he sniffed.   
"Well, yes, I suppose," Lister seemed perplexed, "I mean, of course I know I have to breathe...I just...I don't know what happened there," he scratched his head, looking a little worried.

"Look, just get up, will you?" Lister got to his feet and stood there, apparently unsure what to do with himself. "Sit!" Lister slumped back down onto the floor. "What now?" Rimmer cried exasperated.  
"You said 'sit'," Lister replied meekly.  
"On the chair, you ferret-brained mookle! What is the matter with you?"  
"I don't know!" Lister looked anxious, "I don't know, man! I heard you say it and my body just kinda...responded."  
"Are you making fun of me?" Rimmer demanded, nostrils flaring.  
"I'm not, I swear!" Lister replied earnestly, "I don't know what's happening! I don't even know why I came back in here in the first place! I don't give a damn about this hypnosis smeg; but you said to go back, so I...well, I just did."

Rimmer regarded him silently for a moment, one slender finger tapping against his lips as he thought. "Stand up, Lister," he said eventually. Lister jumped up. "Hmm..." Rimmer mused, sitting back in his chair and looking him up and down with interest, "I have a supposition it might be interesting to test. Go into the bathroom, will you? Leave the door open." Lister obeyed. "Now stand under the shower. Good. Now clap your hands twice to turn it on." Lister clapped, then winced as the water started to spray down on him. Rimmer stood up and leaned against the doorframe, watching him with interest. Lister looked back at him dolefully but didn't move. Rimmer cleared his throat. "Cold shower, please!" he called out cheerfully. Lister let out a yelp and squeezed his eyes shut as the water drenching him went from warm to cold, but he still didn't move. Rimmer grinned broadly, "Shower off!" Lister stood shivering in the middle of the floor, wiping water out of his eyes, "God, I'm soaking!" he wailed, "What the hell did I do that for?"

Rimmer was beginning to form a very good idea of why Lister was behaving so strangely, but he wasn't willing to share it just yet. He shook his head, feigning bemusement at his crew-mates antics. "Honestly, Lister, what's got into you? Get out of there." Lister splashed out, trailing a sad puddle behind him. He looked so thoroughly miserable that even Rimmer was moved to a sense of mild pity, "Look at the state of you. Get out of those wet clothes before you catch cold," he said. He supposed he could wait until Lister was dry to continue with his fun. He realised he hadn't thought his words through when Lister started to strip off in front of him. "I didn't mean...!" he said hurriedly, but halfway through his sentence Lister peeled off his wet leathers and suddenly the words dried up in his throat. Somehow, the sight of Lister standing before him in nothing but a pair of black boxer shorts that were clinging damply to every curve, had robbed him of the power of speech. As he watched, Lister hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and started to ease them down. Rimmer quickly cleared his throat, "No need for that! I'm sure you're fine...as you are." Lister looked down at himself and laughed suddenly; seeming to only just notice his state of undress. "Oh God! Sorry, man! What the hell was I thinking? I'll just go and get some fresh clothes from my room, yeah?" He scooped up the wet garments and made to leave. "Yes. I mean, no! I mean, stay here. Until your clothes are dry. You can't go wandering around the corridors in your underpants." Lister shrugged and hung his clothes on the heater.

Rimmer watched him nervously. Obviously the hypnosis had worked better than he had hoped – just not in the way he'd intended. The small part of his brain that dealt with common sense warned him that this was not likely to be permanent – and when it finally wore off Lister was going to be very, very annoyed. Putting Rimmer's light-bee through the waste disposal kind of annoyed. He did not want to be put through the waste disposal. _But_... this could be _very_ interesting...And he could always re-hypnotise Lister so he wouldn't remember any of what had happened...Yes, that could work! He could go ahead and do whatever he liked and the little smegger would never remember a thing! He had to stop himself rubbing his hands together with glee.

He needed to experiment a little further and find out to what extent he had control over him. "Lister?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Sneeze."  
"What? _Atchoo!_" Lister rubbed his nose, looking baffled. Rimmer rocked back and forth nervously on his heels. Total control then. He'd stopped feeling amused and now a different feeling was spreading through him. Power. He had total power over Lister. He could make him do anything, literally anything....but what exactly did he want to do to Lister? He cast a long appraising look at the figure across the room and once again his eyes were drawn to that one small, damp, clinging garment. It was a strange feeling to know that with one softly spoken command he could see every inch of Lister's bare flesh, naked and exposed. And Lister wouldn't mind. He'd slip the soft fabric down his legs and toss it aside without a care in the world. Why did that make him suddenly feel like the room was twenty degrees warmer than it actually was?

Lister had wandered to the table and was idly skim reading Rimmer's book on hypnosis. "Don't look at that!" Rimmer ordered nervously. He didn't want him putting two and two together just yet. Lister shrugged and pushed the book away and Rimmer gave a soft sigh of relief. He knew if he was to make the most of this he had to think, but it was so hard to _concentrate_ with Lister's perky, barely-covered backside somehow always in his line of sight! It was like the damn thing was following him around the room like the eyes on a spooky painting! He could hardly be blamed for the stiff, unstoppable erection that was rapidly making its presence felt in his trousers when Lister was walking round with such a pert, spankable ass on display, now could he? Well, there was one way to solve this problem... "Sit down, Lister." Lister settled himself down into a chair and Rimmer smiled triumphantly. There, that ought to keep those brazen buttocks out of his way! Only now, he was confronted with the equally troubling sight of Lister's rather sizable package.

Before they had swapped bodies, Rimmer had always wondered what exactly it was that fed Lister's good-natured self-assurance; after all, the man wasn't exactly a matinee idol. He had soon discovered that it was the natural confidence that stemmed from knowing that yours was, in all likelihood, the biggest cock in the room. That was the kind of knowledge that gave any man a bit of a swagger. And if the leg of Lister's boxers rode up any higher he was going to be practically eye to eye with the beast. He suddenly noticed that Lister was watching him with a curious expression and realised he'd been caught staring. Oh God, he'd been caught staring at Lister's man-meat! Lister's gaze moved downwards to Rimmer's straining crotch and he raised an eyebrow.

This would not do, this would not do at all, Rimmer decided. He was not going to allow Lister to poke fun at him in this condition; not when it was his fault that Rimmer had this blasted erection in the first place. _Well_, he thought, _let's see how the little bastard likes it when the boot's on the other foot_. Judging by Lister's smile, he appeared to be on the verge of making some crude joke at Rimmer's expense but he wasn't quick enough. His lips had barely parted before Rimmer blurted out, "Get a stiffy, Lister!" The expression of amusement on Lister's face changed to confusion, and then rapidly into horror as his boxers began to bulge – much more noticeably than Rimmer's. His face flushed red with embarrassment and Rimmer grinned. "My, my Listy. Mind wandering a little, was it?"  
"No!" Lister squirmed and crossed his legs, humiliated. He seemed to have forgotten all about Rimmer's own discomfort. "I wasn't thinking about...!" he stammered desperately, "I mean, it's not like I was...!"

Despite himself, Rimmer was rather impressed at the speed with which Lister's monster had reared its head. Watching it spring to life in its flimsy cage and seeing Lister so red-faced and flustered at the mercy of his own cock had made his own erection all the harder. Well, Listy was in no position to snigger now, was he? "Look, just give me a pillow or something until it goes away, man," Lister muttered,   
"Why can't you get one?" Rimmer asked innocently. Lister bit his lip and wriggled in his chair. Rimmer had ordered him to sit and the pillows were too far to be reached without getting up. "I don't know!" he said desperately, "I just can't!"   
"So lazy," Rimmer tut-tutted.  
"Please?" Lister begged.  
"If you want one you'll have to get it yourself," Rimmer folded his arms with a smug smile. Lister cast another longing look at the bed, hesitated...then settled back in the chair.

Oh, this was fun. Rimmer wondered to himself how long he could keep Lister a prisoner in his chair, and whether he could keep him hard all that time. His own cock throbbed and he realised that, whatever Lister's capabilities might be, _he_ really needed to masturbate. An evil idea started to form in his mind. He sat down in his chair opposite Lister, just as he had that morning (oh, if only he had known then what he was starting) and started to undo his trousers. Lister looked on nervously as Rimmer released his gloriously stiff prick. "I want you to watch me," he said with difficulty as he started to stroke, "And I want you to like it. But you're not to touch yourself or me. Understand?" Lister bit his lip, apparently fighting some internal battle, but it didn't last. "Yes," he said simply.

Rimmer couldn't take his eyes off Lister's face as he continued. He could see every wave of pleasure that washed over him echoed in his helpless bunk-mate, doubling his own arousal. Every now and then, Lister's fingers would twitch, evidently aching to grasp his own cock but unable to disobey Rimmer's command that he not do so. It was too, too exquisite. As he got nearer to climax, he began to see something very much like pain in Lister's eyes. He was writhing mindlessly in his chair, unable to take his eyes off Rimmer and aroused beyond all sense. _And it's because of me!_ Rimmer thought euphorically, _I'm the one doing this to him!_ The thought sent him over the edge and as orgasm gripped him and started to wring him out, he decided to be generous. "Come, Listy!" he gasped out, "Come right _now!_" And Lister obeyed. Rimmer saw him cry out suddenly, a look of utter erotic astonishment lighting on his face as his back arched and a dark stain began to spread across the front of his boxers, leaving him dazed and breathless. Beautiful. Rimmer stumbled out of his chair, come still smeared over his hands and upper thighs, and fell on him – kissing him with every tiny ounce of energy he had left. "Oh God," Lister was whispering between kisses, "Oh God, man, what have we just _done?_"   
"Shut up!" Rimmer hissed back, "Shut up! I _order_ you not to care!"

He pulled Lister out of the chair and over to the bed, swiftly removing his jacket and undershirt and stripping away Lister's somewhat sticky boxer shorts. Already Rimmer was starting to get hard again and as they tumbled down naked into the narrow bunk the feel of Lister's bare skin pressing against his did nothing to hinder the process. He wrapped Lister in his arms, pinning him to the thin mattress, and kissed him desperately. "I want you hard again," he murmured into his ear, "Get hard again for me." Lister gave a soft moan of combined pleasure and surprise as he felt his cock begin to firm up again just like magic. "Tell me you love me," Rimmer pleaded, stroking him, "Say it!"  
"I love you," Lister replied immediately. And although Rimmer knew he'd not said it out of choice, it still made him feel incredible.

Several hours later...

Rimmer wearily raised his head from its comfy resting place on Lister's bare back. His whole body was aching, but in a really good kind of way. Beneath him, Lister yawned. Rimmer bent down and kissed his shoulder. It wouldn't be long now before Lister broke out of his trance and before that happened he really needed to wipe his memory of everything they'd just done or there'd be hell to pay. If Lister came round now and found himself squeezed naked in Rimmer's sticky embrace and covered in a variety of interesting bodily fluids that weren't all his...well, it didn't bear thinking about. _Oh well,_ he thought dismally, _All good things must come to an end. Especially if you're Arnold smegging Rimmer._ He rolled off Lister with a sigh and gave him a nudge, "Listy, go and fetch my book off the table."  
"Do it yourself," Came the grumbled reply from the depths of the pillow. Rimmer froze. He grasped Lister's shoulder and rolled him over so they were face to face, "What did you say?!"  
"I said do it yourself," Lister repeated, snuggling back down under the covers. Rimmer's mouth opened and closed. "That _was_ an order," he said cautiously. There was no way. Just no way in hell....Lister snorted, "Since when have I ever taken your orders, smeghead? God, a few hours of filthy sex and suddenly I'm your bitch, is that it? Dream on, Rimsy. In fact _you_ can go and get _me_ a glass of water, man. I've got a splitting headache." Feeling somewhat dazed, Rimmer rolled out of bed to comply. "I suppose you want a cigarette as well?" he asked sarcastically.  
"You know, it's odd that," Lister remarked, stretching, "But actually I don't feel like having a cigarette _at all_." He gave Rimmer a cheerful smile, "Hey, maybe that hypnotism stuff really _does_ work, eh?" Rimmer, unsurprisingly, could think of no reply.


End file.
